1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for inputting data or other information. More particularly, this invention relates to devices for inputting data or other information into electronic devices by computer operator foot motion. Specifically, this invention relates to foot operated computer input devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the computer industry, the keyboard is the primary input device used by computer operators to manually input data or other information into a computer system. In many cases, however, a computer operator may find it relatively more convenient, efficient or even necessary to use a second manual input device, such as a "mouse" or a trackball, that operates as a pointer or positioner and as a selector (hereinafter referred to as a "manual pointing device"). Generally, manual pointing devices translate some movement of a computer operator's hand or fingers into data or other information that is input into the computer. The computer in turn translates this data or other information into the movement, positioning or selection of an object, item or icon on the computer screen (hereinafter referred to as "screen items"). For example, a manual pointing device may allow the computer operator to position the computer screen's cursor in specific locations or "sweep" an area on the computer screen more quickly and more accurately than a keyboard. Alternatively, a manual pointing device may allow the computer operator to quickly point to and select specific computer screen items.
There are, however, limitations to using manual pointing devices. For example, when using a manual pointing device the computer operator will usually remove at least one hand from the keyboard. Additionally, the computer operator may divert his or her gaze or attention from the keyboard or the computer screen when reaching for the manual pointing device. In most cases, these actions will force the computer operator to stop inputting data or other information into the computer via the keyboard. Thus, the use of a manual pointing device may decrease the rate at which data or other information is input into the computer. Additionally, some handicapped individuals may find it difficult or impossible to operate a manual pointing device. Finally, for some computer applications, particularly computer games, a computer operator may find it relatively more intuitive, efficient, or even necessary to use a non-manual pointing device to input data or other information into a computer.
Several types of foot operated input devices have been employed in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,177,473 and 5,552,807 both disclose foot operated electronic input devices. However, neither of the devices disclosed in these patents may operate as a pointing device, and therefore may be of limited use in most graphics sensing pad support assembly computer applications. Moreover, the components of these devices that translate the movement of the computer operator's foot into data or other information for the computer (the "translational components") ar e comprised of moving mechanical parts. Thus, the devices are subject to a relatively greater rate of mechanical malfunction than a device utilizing non-moving or passive translational components. These limitations may make these devices relatively expensive to operate.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,997 (the "Scallon device") comprises a foot operated pointing device utilizing a trackball. While the Scallon device may be used as a pointer, the translational components of the Scallon device are also comprised of moving mechanical parts and subject to the same limitations described above. Additionally, the Scallon device may require the computer operator to perform relatively complex movements of his or her foot to frictionally engage and rotate the trackball. Again, these limitations may make the Scallon device or other similar devices relatively disadvantageous.
Thus there exists a need for foot operated input device, wherein the translational components of the device are not comprised of moving mechanical parts. Additionally, there exists a need for a foot operated input device that may operate as a pointer and as a selector. Furthermore, there exists a need for a foot operated input device that does not require relatively complex interaction between the computer operator's foot and the translational components of the device.